The Prank
by Sky79
Summary: Everyone knows that Bullseye hates Daken, and Daken hates Bullseye. But what happens when Daken decides to mess with him first. Read and find out.


Daken walked the halls of the bed room quarters of the tower. He was in the mood for a snack, some junk food, as he was heading to where the kitchen was located, when he came across Bullseye's quiver that had some of his arrows in it, just lying outside of his bedroom door. Daken stood there for a moment, looking down at them. A twisted smile came to his face as he bent down, and began looking through them. He knew that he wasn't around or nearby. He picked up the quiver and began making his way back to his bedroom. As he walked into his room, he tossed the quiver to his bed as he made his way to the bathroom, where he grabbed a can of shaving cream. Bullseye had been messing with Daken ever since he came back to the tower, and this was going to be payback; sweet, sweet payback. He began taking out a few, the more dangerous ones, putting them aside on the bed, as he took out a couple that he was going to booby trap, putting shaving cream deep into the tips, so when Bullseye goes to use them, they would explode on him. He then got back up and went back to where he found them, placing them back just the way they were, minus the ones he kept. He smiled to himself as he went back to his bedroom, wanting to get online and chat. He knew that Bullseye would find them, and that he'd know that Daken was the one who did it.

Lester, a.k.a. Bullseye, made his way back to his bedroom. He cussed to himself seeing that he had left his quiver out. As he picked them up, he noticed some were missing. He yelled a cuss word as he stormed off, heading to Daken's room.

Daken was leaned back in his chair, talking to his best friend online, when he heard him coming down the hall. He told the person he would be right back as he pushed himself away from the desk, turning his chair so he would be facing his door, which burst open, a very pissed off man standing in the doorway.

"Where are my other arrows, you punk!" he yelled.

"Oh, they're right over there." Daken said, pointing to the five he took, which lay out on his bed. "But you can't have them." He added as he jumped out of his seat and snatched them up.

"You son of a bitch! You messing with peoples shit now!"

"No. Just yours." Daken told him with a smile, as he sat back down, the arrows now lying in his lap. The person online was wanting to know what was going on, as Daken had told them what he had did, as he was proud of it. "Come and try to get them." He added as he picked one up, taunting him with it.

"Stop fucking smiling!" he yelled as he dropped his quiver to the floor and rushed Daken, who just pushed himself so the chair would roll to the side, making him fall down and on his face. Daken began laughing as he pointed at him. He then got up from the chair. "You won't be laughing at this!" he told Daken as he got one of the booby trapped arrows out and was about to use it on him, but the instant he was about to stab him was the instant it backed fired, shaving cream all over his face. Lester screamed while Daken was laughing even harder, but his laughter stopped as Lester was able to knock him to the ground, the five arrows that he had, now rolled under bed and towards the door. The two men began wrestling each other, Lester being able to punch Daken in the face. But Daken fought back as the claws on his left hand came out and he stabbed him deep and hard in his right leg, making him scream out in pain.

"What the hell is going on in here?!?" a female voice said. It was Karla, a.k.a. Moonstone, now standing in the doorway. The two men stopped for a moment, looking at her. But it didn't last long as Lester took the opportunity, and stabbed Daken with a knife he had in one of pants pocket. Daken screamed as the knife was in his chest. He kicked him off of him while Moonstone ran to him. Lester slowly got up, leaning to his left side as his right leg was bleeding. Daken held onto the knife and pulled it out of him, as he slowly began to heal. He looked to Lester and tossed it at him. It fell to the ground to his feet. Lester bent down and picked it up.

"I don't know why you hang with him. He's a fucking looser!" Lester said to Karla. She looked at him as she helped Daken up.

"He's the only sane one around here." She told him.

"Whatever!" he told her as he began to pick up his arrows, putting them away. "Daken, you mess with my shit again, I'll make sure to find a way to finish you." He said as he limped out.

"Here," she said to Daken as she helped him to sit on the bed. "What happened?"

"I played a little prank on the bastard." He told her. She smiled.

"You two really do hate each other, don't you?"

"That obvious, huh?" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey, you want to go out?"

"As in….a date?" he asked her, now looking at her.

"If that's what you want it to be. Maybe go see a movie."

"Sure. I'd like that." He told her.

"Good. I'll be back in ten. Let you get ready and all." She said as she got up. As she walked out, all he could do was smile as he looked at her ass. She then closed his door behind her.

**THE END**


End file.
